


Calling In Sick, Again

by sxgittxrius



Category: Dramione - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxgittxrius/pseuds/sxgittxrius





	1. Chapter 1

It all started with one phone call. The couple were just at home relaxing, as they were taking a day off work.

Getting a call from one of Draco's client, Hermione was just reading one of her latest book she just had bought in the muggle world. She had saw her husband gotten up from his chair, newspaper falling to the floor from his lap, his face fuming red.

Still, sitting in her loveseat, she rose one of her brows and saw him walk to his study to the floo in a hurried place.


	2. Chapter 2

Looking up at the clock on the wall, she worries as her husband never been this late before, it was 3 in the morning and she's sure that his assistant already left.

Picking up the telephone from near the kitchen, she dialed his office number. It took a while for him to pick up. In the third ring he grumpily asked; "What?"

"Draco, do you have any idea what time it is right now?"

"I can't go home now, Hermione. Stacey just left all this crap on my desk from yesterday's meeting."

"You need some rest. We have that picnic with your parents and Teddy tomorrow."

"'Mione, I have at least 20 piles sitting on my desk."

"Don't exaggerate, Stacey wouldn't leave 20 piles and just leave. She's too nice to do that. Will you please come home? Or shall I go get you?"

"You don't know what Stacey's like. You didn't grow up with the Nott siblings." Draco grumbled as he ignored the part where his wife just asked him if he wanted to be picked up.

Before he could whine some more, Hermione hanged up.

Walking to their shared walk in wardrobe, she pulled out a green lingerie and a long red coat, with silver heels to go with. taking off her pyjamas she puts on her selected pieces of clothing and apparated to the front of his office door. opening the door she went in, she silently closing the door behind her, expecting Draco not hear her come in, which she was right, he was too busy scribbling something down.

"Draco." Hearing her voice, he jumped, making a huge red pen line across his business paper.

"Hermione." He huffed, annoyed about the pen line, "It's very late, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to pick my husband up."

"Ah," he said as he removed the line from his paper, "The handsome bloke that you married to, is he doing well?"

"Very. He's doing too well." She looked out of his window.

"You should be happy for your husbands health Granger."

"I'm not a Granger anymore. You can't call me that Malfoy."

"Ah, but I can, Miss Granger. I am after all your boss before you married that handsome bloke."

Hermione rolled her eyes, she opened her red coat, taking it off, she places the coat to the ground, hearing the thud Draco looked up. Seeing her undressed state, he cleared his throat.

"Well, Granger, what did I do to deserve something like this?"

"You? No, this was to tease my husband to going home with me, but it looks like he's too busy with his 20 piles of paperwork." She said staring off at the scenery outside of his clear window. "I accidently took off the wrong coat." she lied.

Bending down, she took her red coat off the ground and left, taking the elevator, she quickly stepped in, pressing the close button to the elevator, not before seeing Draco coming out of his office.

Walking out of the building she turned heads with her red coat of hers, men who are still out late at night, whistled as she crossed the road, before she could reach the other pavement she was grabbed by her wrist.

"You're not going anywhere looking like that Granger."

"I can do whatever I want Malfoy, you're not my husband." she glared at him.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really."

"What if I kissed you here." he asked as he bend down to kiss her collarbone.

"My husband can do a hundred times better than you can with that." she stuttered, letting out a moan.

"Hmm, is that a moan I hear? You must like me doing this huh?"

"N-no. A-ah, Draco."

Draco pushed her to a car parked just in front of a bookstore, he pushed her coat to a side and palmed her crotch.

"You're wet already?"

"J-just do it, please."

Putting her lingerie to one side, he unzipped his pants and plunged into her. Her body was pressed against the side of the car, pleasure consumed her as she was fucked into oblivion.

"Draco, if this is what happens when I come and pick you up, then I might just start doing it more often."

"I'll be very happy to see you sweetheart," Draco breathed through gritted teeth. She couldn't help but chuckle before digging her nails into his back as yet another loud moan escaped her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning sunlight shone through the window as the two figures in bed moved, Draco pressed his face into Hermione's neck as she traced invisible lines on his spine.

"Mmhm." he moaned.

"Draco. You're going to be late for work."

"Stuff work. I'd like to stay here with you." He hugged her closer.

"That's too bad. I also have work today."

"Tell him your sick." He placed kisses to her neck.

"I love my job too much. Plus I don't think I can since I've called in sick so many times."

"He won't fire you Hermione. Don't worry your bushy head about that." He stroked her cheek as he stared at her.

"What if he does." She ignored his words about her hair.

"Well he can't. If he fires you. He'd have to go through me first." He puffed out his chest. "Why are you even working there? You could be my personal assistamce instead of Stacy."

"I'd rather not." She moved away from his chest. "Knowing I wouldn't get any work done with all the fucking we'll do."

He moved under the bed sheets and towers over her body. Sliding down towards her core.

"You look even better than I thought when you're like this." He told her as he placed kisses between her thighs.

"Well, I'm usually more impressive in person," she remarked at him.

He moved up towards jer upper body, leaving bruises from his kisses. His lips parted as her breath stopped, Draco moved up towards her chest, leaving trails of saliva on her body.

"It'd be nice to have you around the office." He told her as he grasped her wrist and held her to the bed as he leaned towards the bed side table, grabbing magical cuffs.

Crushing his mouth to hers, he placed the object to her wrist and the bed post. Immediately, she responded by wrapping an arm to his neck and pushing her bare chest to his.

The two kissed furiously, their tongues exploring each other's mouths with excitement.

His hand moved down towards her backside and squeezed roughly as she let out a moan to his mouth, her fingers gripping his hair. His lips moved back to her neck, biting and licking with eagerness.

He looked at her pleasured face then to her breasts.

"Like what you see?" She asked him.

He grinned at her and leaned down, kissing her cleavage. She tossed her head back as Draco flicked his tongue over her nipple. She let out a gasp when he sucked it into his mouth, the other hand kneading her unattended breast.

She dug her nails into the material of his back feeling the strong muscles underneath. She tried to tug her hand out of the cuffs as she did this, she pleaded, "Please, let me touch you."

He whispered the word to let the cuffs off, she then ran her captured hand down his body, rubbing over his crotch and emitting a moan from him.

"Oh, Merlin, I want taste you," he whispered against her skin.

A shiver ran down her spine. If her husband wanted to eat her out, then she was most definitely not going to oppose.

Draco moved her lower body up to put in pillows under her, he wasted no time to push her legs back meeting her eyes as he ran a finger over her dripping core.

"So wet."

She was going crazy, her body aching with desire.

Draco chuckled and then moved his tongue to a licking stripe up her center.

Hermione moaned, tossing her head back, hand flying to his hair. He hummed against her, his tongue on her clit, and she nearly came right there.

His fingers dug into the flesh of her thighs and pulled her closer to his mouth.

Draco's scruff was rubbing against her skin, but she didn't even care. It only added to the sensation. His tongue focused on her clit as two fingers suddenly entered her, making her cry out. He was pumping them quickly, and she was losing it from all the attention.

Before she could reach release, Draco pulled away from her completely. She growled in frustration, but quickly sat up. She pushed him back to the bed and pressed her lips to his hungrily.

His fingers gripped her hips, and she bent her knees in front of him. She heard him let out a shaky breath as she grasped his hard member, swirling her tongue around the tip.

"Hermione." he groaned, leaning back against the head board, one hand gripping her hair.

"You taste so good," she said, looking up at him with innocent eyes as she took him into her mouth. Draco clenched his jaw and she could feel him twitch. She moved her tongue around his length, hollowing her cheeks as she bobbed up and down. He was a moaning mess in no time. She smirked internally, proud of herself for causing this.

"I need to fuck you," Draco growled, pulling her up from her position and the bed, where he pushed her up, and pressing her against the wall. She shivered against the cold wall, her skin flushed. He was kissing her again, their tastes mingling on each others tongues.

She jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist. She moaned into the kiss as he entered her and began thrusting.

She broke the kiss to call out his name. He buried his face in her neck as she ran a hand through his hair, his pace picking up.

Her nails dug into Dracos' back as he pounded into her. She could feel her eyes rolling back in her head as the pleasure filled her up, wanting to explode.

They were both so close, so very close to sweet release. She was shouting profanities and Draco was groaning obscenely.

"Don't stop," She panted, feeling the knot about to break.

He kept going and soon enough, she was falling over the edge, clenching around him and biting his shoulder.

Her orgasm triggered Dracos', his body shaking with hers. They were breathing heavily and slowly coming down from their heated activity. After a few seconds, he put her down and they looked at each other.

"Damn." That was all she could muster, making him laugh.

He started to walk back to bed and Hermione followed. The two laid back on the bed, grasping the sheet to cover their lower half.

Draco grinned.

"Looks like you'll be late for work." he said, shooting her a look.

"Well, looks like I'll be calling in sick, again." She huffed, then winked at him.

He leaned towards her and pecked her lips.

"Oh, well." He sighed, then asked, "Ready for round two?"


End file.
